


Abandonado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sad, godfathers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Su padrino necesitaba una familia, exactamente como él.
Kudos: 1





	Abandonado

**Abandonado**

Estaba frio. Era una sensación nueva, la de sentarse sobre el Hogwarts Express, rápidamente deslizándose sobre las vías heladas.

El tren estaba inmerso en el puro blanco de la nieve, y Harry no podía que mirar fijo al panorama detrás del vidrio.

Dejar Grimmauld Place había sido más difícil de lo que creía. Tenía la sensación che abandonar Sirius, solo en aquella casa enormemente vacía, fuera profundamente injusto, aunque si no podía explicar el porqué.

Su padrino necesitaba una familia, exactamente como él.

Y la única familia que Sirius tenia, ahora estaba inmersa en la nieve.

Lo estaba dejando. 


End file.
